<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chance Soulmates by aimarooney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689984">Second Chance Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney'>aimarooney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky lost his timer when he lost his arm, he doesn’t think he’ll ever meet his soulmate but what happens when someone’s timer goes off when they bump into him on a crowded street? Is that he actual soulmate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Chance Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bucky was younger, he hated his soulmark. It told him that he was going to have to wait nearly 80 years before he could meet them. It always made him so angry to think that he wasn’t going to get to spend his whole life with them, but only get them for the very end of their lives. </p><p>Then the war started and he enlisted, he figured that fate was going to keep him alive until old age to meet his soulmate. It was something he constantly reminded himself of when things were looking bad. But that didn’t stop him from falling from that train, losing his arm and soulmark, that was the day that Bucky Barnes stopped believing in fate. </p><p>When he was younger he knew the exact day that he was meant to meet his soulmate, he had taken the time to figure out exactly what year, month, day, and even the time it would happen. Which would have come in very handy, since Bucky’s timer was no longer a part of him, just one of the many things the war stole from him. But now, after everything he’s been through he isn’t quite sure. Even after Shuri had fixed his brain, some things were just going to forever be foggy.</p><p>However he could recall the month that it was going to take place, this month. He didn’t dwell much on this fact. He had cheated age and his soulmate probably hadn’t had the same luck. Even if somehow he did meet them, who’s to say they wouldn’t be old like Peggy was for Steve. He couldn’t exactly be with a 90 year old.</p><p>Steve had tried to bring up that this might have been what fate had planned all along but Bucky refused to believe fate would give him anything good. But that didn’t stop him from pondering the idea that his soulmate was young now. </p><p>So anytime he met someone new he would hold his breath, waiting to see if they said anything, or he would look to see if he could see their timer. Since he didn’t have his own he would be going off of when someone else’s went off. </p><p>Bucky had decided to go on a walk through his old neighborhood. Steve had told him how much it had changed and he wanted to see it for himself. He was paying more attention to everything that was different and didn’t notice the person walking right towards him until she ran directly into him. </p><p>“Woah” Bucky said quickly reaching out to steady her. </p><p>“Sorry, I was looking back cause that guy barged right into me.” She breathed, then her eyes immediately went wide. “Oh my god. My timer! It’s at zero” She was looking between Bucky and her arm. </p><p>“Oh,” Was all Bucky could think to say as he stared at who was supposedly his soulmate. He thought you were supposed to feel something more but there wasn’t anything tangible there but he figured he was just overthinking things. </p><p>“Oh? That’s all you got to say?” She gave him a slight glare with her eyebrow raised. “I mean don’t you want to look at your own timer, just revel in the zeros.”</p><p>“Umm, that’s the thing” Bucky said a bit sheepishly, “I lost my timer” He rolled his sleeve up slightly to reveal his metal arm. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” She said, feeling guilty for pushing him, “Wait, oh my god, your Sergeant James Barnes!” </p><p>“Call me Bucky” He gave another awkward smile, “Now you know my name, I think it’s only fair I know yours”</p><p>“Mandy!” She smiled, offering her hand for a handshake. Bucky took it and shook with a small chuckle. </p><p>“Well Mandy, since you’re my soulmate, would you like to go grab a coffee?” Bucky asked. </p><p>“That sounds great,” Mandy smiled, offering her hand, this time to hold onto. They walked hand in hand to the coffee shop to get to know each other. </p><p>It had been a very busy week for Bucky, a whirlwind of a week to be exact. Mandy was very eager to keep their relationship moving, which made sense, but for some reason Bucky just didn’t feel right about it. He tried to tell himself it was just because he was so out of practice. </p><p>“You look like you’ve got something on your mind?” Steve asked as they cooled down after their morning run. </p><p>“It’s nothing” He tried to keep his voice neutral to fool Steve. </p><p>“You’re not a very good liar” Steve chuckled, “Spill it”</p><p>“It’s just,” Bucky paused, not sure how to explain it. “Well what was it like when you met Peggy for the first time?” </p><p>“As soon as I laid eyes on her, I was smitten, and when she first spoke to me, it felt like my whole body was on fire. Even if I hadn’t had the timer, I would have known” That last line made Bucky frown. “Why’re you asking?” Steve asked when he noticed the frown.</p><p>“Well as you know, I don’t have my timer. But I remembered it was going to happen sometime this month, right? Well when Mandy ran into me, I didn’t feel anything. And I hate to admit it but I still don’t feel anything. But she seems to, she really believes we’re soulmates, so It must just be me.” Bucky finally spills his thoughts to Steve. </p><p>“Oh,” Steve said furrowing his brows, “Well I mean, her timer is at 0. Maybe you just need to relax and let go of some of your stress to let yourself feel.” </p><p>Bucky sighed, “Maybe you’re right” He wasn’t exactly convinced but he didn’t know what else to do. </p><p>~Your POV~</p><p>You were happy when you had finally managed to find a time that no one was in the facilities gym. While you would much rather use the Avengers gym then just some random gym, you still didn’t enjoy watching superheros or highly trained agents working out. You would be lying if you said it was ever a bad view, but it did make you feel a little self conscious, you were just an accountant trying to remain a least a little fit. </p><p>For a week you had managed to complete your workout alone which was great. Today was no different. After cooling down you hopped into the locker room’s shower before changing back into normal clothes before heading out, ready to get home. You were jamming to your music in your headphones, not really paying attention as you walked across the empty gym. Suddenly you heard the door shut loudly and you couldn’t help but let out a small scream. </p><p>You quickly ripped out one of your headphones looking up and you noticed that none other than Bucky Barnes had walked into the gym. Your heart immediately started to race more as you noticed just how gorgeous he really was. You had seen countless photos but nothing did him justice. You could feel your heart racing and your cheeks were surely on fire. </p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you” Bucky said sweetly to you. </p><p>“No, no worries, I was just lost in my music.” You told him. You couldn’t help but feel incredibly drawn to him. Your entire body felt like it was urging you to step closer to him. You listened to yourself and continued to walk towards the door, which he was still standing at. </p><p>As you went to say something else to him, your arm started to burn and itch. You quickly shift to checking it and your eyes widened. “Holy shit” </p><p>“What?” Bucky gave you a puzzled look. Once he noticed what you were looking at he only got more puzzled. “That-that’s not possible.”</p><p>“Well I mean, I was starting to think so too, but here we are” You chuckled to yourself. You had tried to ignore your clock. Not wanted something as stupid as fate to decide when you would meet your soulmate, but you couldn’t ignore the draw you felt. “Looks like you’re my soulmate James Buchanan Barnes.”</p><p>“But-” Bucky’s frown only deepened. He took a scan of the gym trying to determine if it could be anyone else. </p><p>“Am I that repulsive?” You asked, crossing your arms. You had never heard of anyone reacting like this to finding their soulmate. </p><p>“What? No! No, that’s- that’s not it” Bucky sighed running his hand through his hair, trying to slow his racing mind. “It’s just, I already met my soulmate. Or I thought I did?” </p><p>“Well did your timer hit 0?” You asked, confused and a little hurt that your soulmate might already have another soulmate. That would be just what you get for trying to ignore fate. </p><p>“That’s the problem. My timer would be here” Bucky gestured towards his metal forearm. </p><p>“Oh god, sorry. And here I was being a dick thinking you were just being a little dense” You rushed. “But you’re the only new person I have talked to all day, and I mean, I feel so drawn to you, like right now I am fighting the urge to just launch myself into your arms.”</p><p>Bucky gave you this look, “I don’t understand, with Mandy, I just didn’t feel anything, but here you are making my heart race and my skin feel like it is on fire. But Mandy’s timer was at 0 after she ran into me on the street.”</p><p>“I hate to be the Negative-Nelly but if the street was busy she might have bumped into her soulmate right before you. I’ve read that happens to some people, they bump into someone on the street and say something then move on before realizing what happened. There are lots of online forums of people trying to find their lost soulmates” You tell Bucky, feeling horrible for Mandy but you weren’t about to lose your soulmate over it. </p><p>“Oh god,” Bucky’s eyes widened. “How do I tell Mandy that”</p><p>“Very lightly,” You said with a sympathetic smile, “I am sure she’s not going to take it happily, no one wants to know they might have actually lost their chance with their soulmate. If you think it would help I could talk to her with you”</p><p>“No, no I don’t want to rub my soulmate in her face” Bucky said. You nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Well once you talk to her, we should go to lunch or something.” You leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. You immediately felt your lips tingle.</p><p>“Absolutely.” Bucky gave you a small smile. You stepped past him and headed home for the night. Your head was reeling with everything that had happened today. It made it near impossible to sleep. You had met your soulmate and while it wasn’t even something you had been waiting on, you hadn’t even realized it was going to happen, you were disappointed you didn’t get to spend anytime with him. You completely understood, it was a very odd situation, but it still sucked. </p><p>If it had been any other day, you would have just thrown on some clothes and called it a day when you woke up exhausted. But, you were hoping for Bucky to stop by your office and tell you everything was okay, so you decided to dress up a little more the normal. This may have caused you to be a tad bit late, but no one would say anything since you’re the department head. </p><p>Your morning was a drag, it really didn’t help that you were so tired, and by the time you downed your third cup of coffee, you had determined it just wasn’t going to do anything. You were just getting ready to head out to lunch when you heard a light knock on your door. </p><p>“Come in!” You called, deflating at the idea of being stuck in your office any longer. As soon as you saw none other than Bucky, step into your office you immediately perked up. </p><p>“Hey, you mentioned lunch, so I thought I’d bring you some” Bucky smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“Perfect timing, I was just getting ready to take a break to eat something” You smiled, “What’d you bring?” </p><p>Bucky held up a bag from your favorite local restaurant and your smile grew. “My favorite! Can’t go wrong with anything off their menu!”</p><p>Bucky made an audible sigh, “I was really worried I would walk in here and it’d be something you hated or worse you’d be allergic”</p><p>You chuckled at him, “Well you made the perfect pick. Now come sit down! I’m starving” You moved to the couch in your office and Bucky joined you, handing you the bag. You pulled everything he ordered out and could feel your mouth watering. </p><p>“Just want to let you know that I did talk with Mandy, she was understanding, upset obviously, but she didn’t want to be with someone who wasn’t her soulmate. I offered her all our tech to help find her soulmate, so hopefully it works out for everyone.”</p><p>“I hope so too” You smiled before digging into lunch and started to get to know your soulmate. </p><p>~~</p><p>You heard a knock on your door while you were getting ready, “One second!” You quickly finished the final touches on your outfit before heading to the door. You took a final breath before opening the door. </p><p>As soon as you opened the door, you saw Bucky quickly straighten up. You couldn’t help the blush that formed on your cheek when you watched Bucky take you in. </p><p>“Wow, you look amazing” Bucky breathed out. </p><p>“Thank you,” Your blush deepened at that. “You don’t look so bad yourself” That was quite the understatement. Bucky sure did clean up well. </p><p>“Ready to go?” Bucky asked. </p><p>“Yep,” You quickly stepped out and locked your door behind you. Bucky led you to his car, kindly opening your door and waiting for you to sit in before closing the door. You chuckled at the gesture as he shuffled over to his side of the car. “Where’re we headed?” </p><p>“We’ve been over this,” Bucky chuckled as he started driving, “It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“Thought maybe I could trip you up” You laughed. </p><p>“Not gonna happen.” Bucky gave you a quick look and smiled. </p><p>“Fine,” You fake pouted which only caused Bucky to laugh at you. You couldn’t help but smile when you heard it, it was a contagious noise. </p><p>“Bucky” You gasped as the restaurant came into view, “How did you even get us a table”</p><p>“I have my ways.” Bucky gave you a devious smile, which caused you to laugh. </p><p>“Alright mystery man” </p><p>Bucky pulled the car up to the valet and stepped out of the car running around to pull the door for you. “Thank you” You smiled taking his hand and heading into the restaurant. </p><p>You two were enjoying your meal, you were happy to get to spend some quality time with him. Suddenly his phone lit up, he looked down and gave his phone a confused look. </p><p>“Sorry, let me take this really quickly, it’s Mandy” Bucky told you, you gave him a nod and he quickly answered the phone. </p><p>“Hello? … How are you doing? ….. Oh wow, that’s so good to hear. I am so happy for you … Happy to help … Yeah that would be fun… Well I have to go but I really am happy for you.” Bucky then hung up the phone. </p><p>“What did Mandy have to say?” You asked, you had an idea from the half the conversation you could hear. </p><p>“Mandy called to tell me that she finally met her actual soulmate.” Bucky informed you. </p><p>“That’s amazing!” You smiled wide. “So glad to know she gets her chance to be this happy.”</p><p>Bucky smiled widely at you. “Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>